1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to multipath communications for mobile node interfaces.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Moreover, for example, a device can connect to a home agent (HA) of a wireless network through the base station using a mobile internet protocol (MIP). In MIP, for example, the HA can assign a home address (HoA) to the device for allowing communication with the device. In addition, for example, the base station with which the device communicates can belong to a visited network that does not include the HA. In this example, the device can receive a care-of address (CoA) for communicating in the visited network, and the HA can bind the CoA to the HoA, such that packets received for the device at the HA can be routed to the device through the visited network using the CoA. Some MIP implementations, however, hide the CoA address from upper layer protocols, since the address can be modified as the device moves between base stations.